CyborHeavy
CyborHeavy is a BLK Heavy cyborg TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. Appearance and Personality CyborHeavy is a BLK Heavy with a Purity Fist. He lost his previous arm in an attempt to save Cyborneer from an Australium powered Spy (who would later become CyborSpy). After saving Cyborneer's life and receiving his robotic arm from him, CyborHeavy became his best friend and his assistant in protecting the powerful resource Australium from others. CyborHeavy is a brave fighter but his aggression often blinds him to the danger he faces. He is extremely loyal to Cyborneer and will always jump into a fight to help him, regardless of the odds. Biography CyborHeavy was originally a RED Heavy working on 2Fort, along with the Engineer that became Cyborneer. Apparently, both characters were acquainted with eachother before their conversion to Freakhood. One day, The Heavy's minigun broke down, and asked his Engineer friend to see if he could fix it. However, this distracted him from protecting the Saxxy, and eventually a BLU Spy came across it and used the artifact to completely subdue the RED team, impaling the Heavy's hand to the wall before blowing the place up. The two survived, and the engineer was quick to build him and his parnter cybernetic implants, giving the Heavy a robotic hand, becoming CyborHeavy. The two quickly defeated CyborSpy by taking the Saxxy out of his reach. CyborHeavy would then embark in many adventures with his colleage Cyborneer as depicted in the Cyborneer Series. He managed to save Cyborneer when he was in danger after accidentally creating CyborMedic. He offered himself as a test subject for an unknown experiment his Engineer friend was conducting, but was twarted by CyborMedic and turned him into a monster that attacked both Medic and Engineer. Eventually, the vengeful CyborMedic took the Australium off him and restored him back to normal, while Cyborneer used this time to knock the Medic out. He welcomed the new member of the team, CyborScout, with open arms, but they occasionally argue like a brother and sister. He accompained her in several missions, training or otherwise. Together they fought CyborPyro and CyborMedic along Drunk Monk, but the nearby Johann Van Windhoek restored him obligued by his Hippocratic Oath, much to the Heavy's dismay. Eventually in Australium Unleashed he fought the Astralium artifact-powered CyborMedic and CyborPyro with his fellow Cybors, but the doctor's might quickly overwhelmed him. He stood close powerlessly watching how his friends, who arrived with Australium weapons of their own, were defeated in the end. However, CyborMedic's artifact shattered from continous use, and the recovered CyborHeavy took the opportunity to knock him unconcious and eventually take him to the HECU Correctional Facility. More recently, in an Australium mission, he found a robotic look-alike, and the two fought fiercely. Taking advantatge of a call issued to the robot, he won the fight, but the metal Heavy managed to escape. He reunited with his friends and CyborSpy and together headed to the Commander Bot's base, where he fought and defeated the robotic CyborHeavy for real, but was knocked down temporarly by the robotic Cyborneer. Eventually, one of Windhoek's students restored him, allowing the heavy to defeat the robotic CyborScout. Together with Major Scout Guy, they holded the Commander Bot on hold when he transformed into a gigantic mecha. They eventually won the stalemate and allowed Drunk Monk to score the final blow. Powers and Abilities CyborHeavy's arm gives him incredible strength which can be enhanced even further when the robot arm is overcharged with Australium. This makes him a brutal melee fighter, however he lacks any ranged weaponry and will find himself wanting in anything but an up close brawl with his opponents. Being a Heavy makes him highly durable and the addition of Australium into his organism can make him (temporarily) even tougher. This means he can fight longer than most of his opponents (excluding super-powered Freaks of course). CyborHeavyUpgrade.png|Skin change when he's enhanced with Australium CyborHeavyAustralium.png|CyborHeavy's body overflowing with Australium Faults and Weaknesses *He tends to blindly charge towards a fight, only thinking about how to get to it. As such he has a habit of getting in over his head quite often (although this can make a good distraction for Cyborneer to utilise). *CyborHeavy lacks any form of ranged weaponry and is usually forced to charge at his opponents, giving them time to prepare or to deal serious damage to him. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Engineer and his Australium *Cyborneer: AKA my idea for a Gmod/TF2 freak *The Rise of Cybormedic *Cybormedic's revenge *The Cyborshowdown *An unexpected Encounter *CyborSpy's Attack *Cybor vs machine *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 By the community *The Golden Sword Collab *Iris the Girftgiver *OutlawSoldier *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 6 - Cyborneer *Operation: Australium Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Heavies Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Neutral Good beings